


Hey, What About Me?!

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Freeform, Romance, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Revali gets a little jealous as you spend a lot of your free time in the village with all of the little children. Although he won’t admit it, you could tell something was off.





	Hey, What About Me?!

“Y/N Y/N!” They called out, huddling around as Revali landed on the wooden planks. At least five little Rito children were gathering around, hugging you as soon as you let go of Revali’s neck,

“We missed you Y/N!” A little girl said as you ruffled her bright pink feathers. Fortunately for you, you had missed Revali rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms against his chest.

“Aww, I missed you too! Hateno Village just isn’t the same as it is here!” You said with a grin, scooping up the smallest Rito in your arms.

Being a Hylian, there had been several people who judged yours and Revali’s relationship. Most of them were older, but you could still hear the whispers when you two were together. Revali ignored them and told you to pay them no mind. Though it had still bugged you. The other champions were quite open and welcoming, glad to have met someone who could put up with Revali for more than ten minutes. Mipha was the most accepting, seeing as she was in love with a Hylian herself. Of course, the Rito children loved having you around. They thought you were so cool and loved playing with them. Plus you always had amazing stories of Hyrule, and they could sit and listen to you for hours.

“Y/N! Could you please tell us a story?” The small green feathered Rito pleaded in your arms.

You were just about to answer when Revali gave a firm no.

“I’m sorry, Y/N is too busy to concern herself with stories.” He said, grabbing the Rito in your arms, and putting him down.

“Oh nonsense Revali, we weren’t going to do too much. One story couldn’t hurt.” You said, looking at Revali with the eyes that made him melt every single time.

“Oh fine. One short story. I’m not listening to this one though. I don’t want to get bored. I have probably heard this one anyways.” Revali huffed, giving you a small smirk as he walked away.

It didn’t take too long, and you were sitting down, telling the children of how a Moblin almost attacked the village. As you were finishing up your story, you couldn’t help but smile as you saw Revali leaning against one of the wooden frames. His arms were crossed and he looked rather bored, but it still made you happy. If only you knew what Revali was really thinking. As much as he thought it was cute that the children adored you so, he couldn’t help but feel envious. He wanted to be spending the time with you, as clingy as that might have sounded. His days off were few and far in between. After you were done the children scattered off for lunch, enjoying the meal with their families.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked, standing up and brushing yourself off. It was always freezing in the village, and Revali would always make sure you were bundled up just right. You walked closer to him, pulling your giant doublet closer to your body.

“Nothing that is important my dear.” He answered, looking over at you.

“Oh come on. I am not an idiot Revali. I could tell something bothered you when I wanted to stay. You aren’t jealous, are you?” You questioned, not being able to hold in the laughter. It was silly to even question it, but Revali’s silence gave it all away. “Hey, come on now. They just think I am interesting because I am different, so they enjoy the stories.”

“I am not jealous. Well, not really. I think it is delightful that the children love being with you, it’s sweet to watch you play with them and tell them stories. However, if you must know, we rarely get to spend too much time together now. The Princess feels as if Calamity Ganon will strike any minute now, so everything needs to be prepared. Daruk was only able to convince her to let us free today so that we can spend what time we may have left with our loved ones.” Revali said, in a tone that made your heart race and your mouth dry.

Before he could say anything else, you had your arms wrapped tightly around him. The thought of losing him made you sick to your stomach, and you couldn’t bear to think of it. It was something that you tried to avoid, but once Revali said it, it seemed so real.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think of it that way. I should be spending as much time with you as possible. Any day could be our last.” You near sobbed out, which caused Revali to chuckle.

“Hey! I didn’t tell you that so you could go and blubber and worry on me. I’ll always be with you, I promise. Don’t try to kill me off so quickly. Once Ganon sees me, he will probably be running away terrified.” Revali said, making you laugh. “Let’s enjoy our time together, okay? The last thing you need is to worry yourself to death, Y/N.” He told you, looking into your eyes before holding you close.

“I love you Revali.” You murmured, resting your head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He whispered, smoothing out your hair.


End file.
